dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenoh
The King of All is the king of all twelve universes. Appearance Personality Relationships Son Goku Subordinates King of All Abilities and Power The King of All has the highest authority in all universes, having no one above him. However, he is not a fighter.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 14 Physical Abilities The King of All has the power to destroy anything in an instant and it applies to evil-doers, planets, galaxies, even universes. He also has the power to wipe out existence if he wanted it to happen.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 47 History Past At some point in the past, the King of All destroyed six of the 18 universes because he was slightly agitated. God of Destruction Champa Arc Anime Manga After Monaka beat Hit in the tournament, the All King appeared above the arena with his attendants. After the gods bowed before the All King, he stated he appeared at the tournament because he wanted to make sure nothing bad happened. He continued saying after watching it, he would like to hold another tournament. Goku got excited hearing about the tournament and shook hands with the All King, sealing the deal. The All King then left the arena.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Sometime later, the All King was visited by Goku, but he showed up with the All King from the future. The All Kings were confused seeing each other, so Goku told the All King of the present he brought a friend, so the two All Kings then began to play around.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 67 Manga Sometime later, the All King told the Great Priest to contact Whis because he wanted to speak with Goku.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 When Goku arrived in his palace, the All King was excited to see Goku and thanked him for attending. After Goku greeted him, the All King told him he wanted a friend, and this confuses Goku. Goku wondered what they would do once they're friends so the All King responded saying they would play. Goku was wondering if he just called him to be friends, the All King asked if it was bad, but Kaioshin intervened, but the All King told him to hush.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 The All King then asked Goku what he should called him so Goku told him to just call him Goku. The All King then told Goku to give him a pet name so Goku gave him the name All-chan and the All King liked the name. Goku asked if he called him about the universal tournament but the All King to talk about it later and wanted to play. Goku, however, said he was busy and he will play after he finishes. The All King's attendants were furious with Goku, but the All king told them to silence or he would have annihilate them. Goku promised to return after he finishes and will bring someone that is a better friend. After Goku asked the All King to visit Earth, the All King gave Goku a button and if he pushed the button, he would appear right away. Goku thanked the All King for the button and then left. Other Media Games Playable Appearances *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Super Dragon Ball Heroes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters